Almas gemelas: Malvada y buena
by forever.ayato.yui21
Summary: Yui tiene una hermana gemela, Pero que solo su apriencia es igual, Ya que ella es un demonio, Ella solo busca venganza... Pesimo summary, Pero entren no se arrepentiran! (Creo XD)
1. Chapter 1

Bien... Esta es el primer capitulo (No en serio ¬_¬) Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a Reject

* * *

*adasd*: Pensamientos

¡ADASD!: Gritos

* * *

Soy Yuuki la hermana Gemela de Yui Komori, Pero a diferencia de ella yo soy un alma obscura que lo único que busca es vengarse de su hermana

-5 Años-

-¡DETENGANSE!, ME DUELE- Decia Yuuki mientras unas chicas le cortaban el estomago con unas cuchillas

-Tranquila Yuuki, No te dejaremos morir, Esto te dejara unas lindas y grandes marcas- Decia una Peli-castaña

-Por favor…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayada

-Esta muerta… La mataste Kazumi- Decia una chica

-Vaya, A si que mi lado humano no duro mucho, Que pena por ustedes- Decia Yuuki con un tono de locura y sacaba unas dagas de su falda, Con un grito despiadado de esos que te duelen solo de escucharlos, las chicas se taparon sus oídos y ella le hizo un corte en su cara que decia "Soy una perra"

-Hermanita ya llegue…-Busco en el ropero- Yui?-Busco debajo de la cama

-Yui se fue Yuuki, Un caballero la adopto-Dijo una madre y salio de la casa

-*TE MATARE PERRA DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS CONMIGO!*- Pensaba Yuuki y una lagrima recorria su mejilla, No era una lagrima normal, Era una lagrima de sangre… Hizo llorar a un demonio

**.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-...-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

-16 años-

Me escape de ese orfanato, Estaba harta de que me hirieran física y Psicologicamente, Encontre una salida secreta y ahora voy en camino hacia donde mi hermana, Lo único que quiero es matarla, ¿¡POR QUE ME DEJO?!, ¡ELLA ME PROMETIO QUE JAMAS SE IRIA DE MI LADO O MORIRIA!, Ahora veo que no es mas que una mentirosa

-Toma, Padre te gusta esta flor- Decia una chica de pelo rubio y ojos rosas, Digamos que una copia exacta de Yuuki

-Te encontré hermanita- Decia con voz tétrica, Cuando de pronto una presencia de una mujer si hizo presente-¿Hermana?... Cordelia?

-Al fin te encontré… Te voy a pedir que no la mates… Por favor hermana-Decia Cordelia y le tocaba la cabeza-Te iras a vivir con mis hijos… ¿Bien?... Ten ponte esta ropa-Le entrega ropa idéntica a la de Yui

-Cordelia… Como veras mi estilo no es de rosa es… Negro y Rojo-Decia Yuuki tirando la ropa que le entrego Coredelia

-Yuuki es para que los confundas… ¿Bien?... Por favor hermanita-Decia Cordelia con una cara de cachorro

-Bien, Si es lo que quieres… Pero… ¿Por donde sacare mis alas?...-Preguntaba Yuuki mientras miraba esa ropa

-No las sacaras, No lo necesitaras-Decia Cordelia- Esa chica tiene mi corazón, En unos meses mas adelante me ocupare de su cuerpo y alma… A si que esperame- Decia Cordelia y se desvanecia

-Ok Hermana te esperare…- Asi en esos arbustos que estaba escondida se cambio su ropa-¡Puaj!... Que color mas repugnante… Pero por Cordelia hare lo que sea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión

-Oh no empezó a llover… ¿Rayos?- Decia y miraba hacia el cielo- ¿Yui?

-…- Yui se quedo inmóvil al ver aquella chica, Identica a ella- ¿Q-Quien eres?

-¡Oh!... No me recuerdas… Soy yo Yuuki- Decia Yuuki con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Yuuki- Ese nombre por alguna razón hizo que me corazón se estremeciera-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entraron a la mansión, Yui golpeo mientras que Yuuki sonreía de lado

-¿P-Por que sonries?- Le pregunto una asustada Yui

-¡Oh!... No me tomes en cuenta… Solo me acorde de un manga de comedia que lei hoy- Decia Yuuki negando con su mano

-A-Ah… -Decia Yui y abria la puerta -¡Sumimase!... ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntaba mientras Yuuki permanecia con su sonrisa de maldad y entraba- Mira hay alguien ahí, ¿Hola?-El chico no respondia, Yui se acerco y toco sus manos-¡Estas frio!-Despues de eso se acerco a su pecho y escucho que su corazón no latia- Llama a una ambulancia… ¡Yuuki!

-¡Ups!... No tengo celular- Decia Yuuki riendo internamente por saber lo que pasaría ahora

-….- Marcaba números en su celular y de pronto el chico le agarro el celular

-Que ruidosa eres-Le decia el chico que estaba acostado en el sillón, El se sento

-P-Pero tu corazón..- Trataba de aclarar sus ideas, Cuando intento levantarse el chico le toma la cintura y la tiro en el sillón- Kya!... Yuuki ayúdame

-Jajajaja-Estallo en risas Yuuki el chico y Yui se sorprendieron al ver que Yuuki reia con cierto tono de locura y maldad, Luego se acerco a Yui y le tomo una de sus manos-Tus manos son muy suaves… Te acuerdas de tu antiguo hogar-Ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh!... Entonces tampoco recuerdas todas las cicatrices que me hicieron ¿¡VERDAD?!-Tomo un mechon de pelo y lo tiro- Dijiste que jamas me abandonarías…

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso eres un clon de ella?-Preguntaba el chico que tenia a Yui agarrada

-No… Soy la hermana de Cordelia… Soy tu tia… Y ella es de la iglesia y mi hermana-

-P-Por favor Yuuki Ayudame- Suplicaba con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Recuerdo esa frase Yuuki Ayudame… No, Esta vez no lo hare- Le decia mientras le hacia una herida en la mano- Buen provecho- Le decia a el chico que no hizo mas que sonreírle, Despues de eso Ayato le bebio sangre

-Si eres su hermana… ¿Por qué no la ayudas?-Decia el chico

-Por que la protegi hace muchos años atrás y ella no hizo mas que irse cuando le dieron su libertad- Decia Yuuki y sonreía, De pronto una briza de viento sacude su pelo dejando ver su ojos, Eran rosas, Pero obscuros y tenia una cicatriz gigante en su mano, Por eso cubria sus manos hasta la mitad- ¿Terminaste de observar mis cicatrices?

-¿Por qué tienes tantas?- Preguntaba ese chico mientras dejaba libre a Yui

-Por proteger a esa malagradecida… Sus "Amigas" la engañaban y querían matarla, Por eso me hacían cicatrices todos los días y a cada momento- Decia Yuuki mientras su sonrisa se volvia mas grande a medida de que contaba eso-… Al final… Ella se fue y me dejo sola… Pero lo mas increíble es que tuve la oportunidad de matarlos a todos… Fue hermoso… Sangre en todos lados- Decia y reia muy fuerte

-Estas loca...- Decia Yui y caia desmayada

-No hermanita no estoy loca, Estoy siendo buena en este mundo cruel- Decia Yuuki y su sonrisa se borraba

* * *

¿Como esta?, Dejen Review si queren que cambie o ponga un algo (?

Pero... ¿Esta bueno el primer capitulo?

Bye .Yui21


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo (OHh pero que inteligente eres ¬_¬) Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Creditos a Reject

* * *

Pov Yui

"_Sueño"_

_**Estaba en un… ¿Orfanato? Tenia aproximadamente 4 años, De pronto unos chicos salen de la nada y empiezan a rodearme por todos lados, De pronto alguien me empujo fuera de ese circulo y yo por instinto corri, Pero antes de corre escuche que me dijo y me quede en un arbusto para luego subirme en un árbol **_

_-¡Corre!, ¡No te detengas por nada del mundo Yui!-Decía la chica y los chicos comenzaban a abalanzarse sobre ella, Ella solo gritaba, La sangre caía por montones y los chicos después de que vieron a esa chica caer desmayada se fueron-Y-Yui… S-Salva-te-Decía la chica, Cuando vi como estaba me tape la boca con mis manos para no gritar, Estaba cubierta de cortes y tenia una gran cicatriz en el estomago-Y-Yui… No mueras-Vi bien quien era…. ¡YUUKI!_

"_Fin del sueño"_

Me desperté agitada… Sudando, Miraba hacia todas la direcciones, Cuando una sombra al parecer de chica estaba afuera de mi habitación cantando una canción _  
__Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,__  
__reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles.__  
__Y si tu tienes que dejarme,__  
__desearía que tan solo te fueras__  
__Por que tu presencia aun__  
__perdura __aquí  
__Y no me dejará sola_

Esa voz era hermosa, Era como un canto de sirena era Yuuki la cual cantaba a la luz de la luna, Se veía triste, Su voz temblaba y sus ojos ya no eran rosa obscuro, Si no que eran de un rosa claro y lindo_  
__Estas herida no parecerán sanar__  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real__  
__Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrarlo_

Hacia unos movimientos con sus manos y sacaba unas alas negras con las puntas rojas, Eran unas alas hermosas, Su pelo que era rubio se volvió negro y sus ojos rosa ahora eran rojos un rojo muy intensa, Casi tan intenso como la sangre

_Cuando tu llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lagrimas__  
__Cuando tu gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos__  
__Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años__  
__Pero tu aún tienes todo de mi_

Sus manos se apretaron de tal manera que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y empezó a llorar… ¿¡SANGRE?!... Imposible!...

_Solías cautivarme por tu reluciente luz__  
__Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás__  
__Tu rostro atormenta mis, una vez, placenteros sueños__  
__Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mi_

Esta vez se dio cuenta de que yo la miraba se dio la vuelta viendo mi cama, Yo solo cerré mis ojos fuertemente como si estuviera durmiendo, Cuando siento que unos pasos se acercan a mi "Es mi fin" Pensé, Pero lo que hizo ella fue darme un dulce beso en la frente e irse de nuevo a la ventana que estaba hace unos minutos… Escuche algo

-Te destruiré Cordelia y Richter-Decía ella y un fuego la cubrió "Se esta quemando" Pensé yo y alarmada me iba a levantar de la cama, Cuando ella se empezó a reír

-¡CORDELIA MUERE HIJA DE PUTA!-Gritaba, Cuando me pecho empezó a doler

Pov normal

-Me duele!-Grite y vi como Yuuki se acercaba a Yui y le tomaba del pelo

-…¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?... ¿Desde cuando estabas despierta?-Pregunto Yuuki

-R…reci..en-Dijo Yui a medida de que su pecho le dolía mas y mas

-…- No dijo nada y miro atentamente a Yui, Luego dijo unas palabras en latin- Derelinquamus eam, et iussit ut regina - (N/a:"Dejala en paz, Te lo ordena tu reina")

-…-El pecho de Yui dejo de doler, Y ella le soltó el pelo, Luego salio de la habitación

Pov Yuuki

¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que hice?!, Había visto a humanos normales pidiendo piedad, Y a mi me encantaba verlos suplicar y morir en mis manos… Pero, ¿Por qué demonios ayude a Yui en ese instante?... ¿Sera por que es mi herma…¡No imposible!, Yo vine aquí a matar a Cordelia no a matar a Yui… ¡PERO SI VINE A MATAR A YUI Y NO A CORDELIA! ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-¿Eh~? La amiga que vino con Bitch-Chan ¿Cierto?... Eres nuestra tía, Eres la hermana de Cordelia- Fue ignorado por parte de Yuuki- Neko-Chan no me ignores-Decia un pelicastaño con ojos esmeralda y se acercaba a ella enfurecido, Cuando Yuuki se transforma en el demonio mas feo del inframundo y el pega un salto hacia atrás

-Jajajaja- Reía maliciosamente Yuuki-Hubieras visto tu expresión- Decía Yuuki y volvía a su forma normal, De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por los hombros, Ella en un acto reflejo saco su daga de su falda y la puso en el cuello- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué haces peliblanco?

-Es lo que te iba a preguntar a ti… ¿Qué haces aquí con Yui?-Pregunto el peliblanco con calma

-Yo no vine por Yui-Guardaba su daga-Vine por Cordelia… Ella esta muerta y no puede volver de nuevo, Ademas aunque me cueste admitirlo, No quiero ver morir a Yui a manos de Cordelia

-¿Entonces vienes a salvar a Yu-Fue interrumpido cunado Yuuki dijo algo

-La quiero matar con mis propias manos, Torturarla hasta que muera desangrada- Reía Yuuki

-Tu estas mal de la cabeza… Debes ir a un Psicólogo- Decía el peli-blanco

-Peli-plateado… Si te dijera que estoy preocupada por ustedes y Yui ¿Me creerías?-Con eso Yuuki se fue hacia afuera, Cuando el mismo chico llego ahí

-¿Preocupada por nosotros?- Pregunto el peli-blanco

-Desde pequeña me salía del orfanato y venia a jugar con ustedes… Pero- Miro hacia el cielo- A ustedes le borraron la memoria… Hablando de eso… Tu eres Subaru ¿Cierto?

-Si…-Decia el y miraba a Yuuki, Primero miraba sus manos… Todas cortadas, Luego su cabello no era muy diferente a el de Yui, Pero sus ojos demostraban frialdad, Maldad y una pisca de preocupación

-Donde están los otros… Reiji, Shuu y el pequeño Kanato-Pregunto ella sonriéndole a la nada

-Kanato esta en el cementerio, Shuu durmiendo por ahí y Reiji en su laboratorio-Decía Subaru y se iba

-Me alegro que estén bien, Christa iré a visitarte lo mas pronto posible-Decía ella y sonreía, Pero se percato de que alguien la miraba… Un chico peli-morado-Kanato

-¿Eres Yuuki-San?-Pregunto mientras apretaba a su oso de peluche

-Si, Kanato soy yo Yuuki-San… Ven, Siéntate conmigo-Decía Yuuki y Kanato le obedeció al instante y se sentó al lado de ella apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella-Me alegro de verte Kanato

-¿Cómo ha estado mi mama?- Pregunto Kanato-Oh mejor dicho ¿Cómo has estado tu?

-Bien… Muy bien-Le acariciaba el cabello con una de sus manos-Esperando a tu madre para darle su merecido por ser tan mala con ustedes…-De pronto su mano fue detenida por Kanato y el se la vio

-Tienes muchas marcas Yuuki-San… ¿Fue en donde estabas que te hicieron esto?- Pregunto Kanato preocupado

-Si, Fue por estupideces que hacia- Decía Yuuki y le sonreía-Pero no volverá a pasar Kanato, No seré la misma idiota que antes, Mi Kanato-Le sonreía- Mi canario... Si pudiera devolver el tiempo y poder defenderlos haría lo que fuera para proteger a ti y a tus hermanos de esa Cordelia lo haría todo- Decía y Kanato se volvía a recostar en las piernas de ella

* * *

¿Que tal?, Dejen Review!

Bye .Yui21

Pd: La cancion es de Evangescene se llama My inmortal, Esta es una traduccion :)...


	3. Chapter 3

Bien!... Aqui otro capitulo de "Almas gemelas" ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Creditos a Reject

* * *

Estaban todos comiendo, Y Yuuki afuera de la casa, Buscando algo, Parecía feliz mientras tarareaba una canción, Kanato miraba a Yuuki mientras comía sus dulces, Ayato molestaba a Yui, Reiji comía elegantemente, Raito tocaba una de las piernas de Yui, Shuu estaba durmiendo por ahí Y Subaru miraba a Yuuki… De pronto Yuuki miro preocupada hacia unos árboles, Para luego sacar sus alas e ir a inspeccionar

-Te encontré- Decía Yuuki y sonreía siniestramente a un hombre lobo que estaba comiendo un humano

-Vaya, Si es Yuuki… estaba buscándote, Tenía ganas de tomar sangre de demonio- Decía el hombre lobo y se limpiaba la boca llena de sangre

-Ja… vete si no quieres morir Nozomi- Decía Yuuki mientras sacaba sus garras

-La que morirá aquí es otra- Sonreía maliciosamente y atacaba a Yuuki, Ella solo esquivaba los golpes de él no lo atacaba- ¿Crees que vendría solo?... Estás loca, Traje conmigo 15 lobos

-Jaja… Ahora veo que no me puedes ganar tu solo- Reía Yuuki- Pues vengan… Aquí los espero- Decía Yuuki- Magnae deus potentiae meam in tenebris- (N/a: Gran dios de las tinieblas dame mis poderes)- Yuuki se empezó a transformar en demonio, Su pelo creció hasta la cadera y se volvió negro, Sus ojos se volvieron Rojos sangre, Sus uñas crecieron 10 Cm, Tenía una gran espada y unas dagas, Tenía un vestido negro y en las puntas Rojo-¡ahh!... Hace tanto que no me sentía así- Decía ella coqueta- Hola pulgosos

-Ataquen ahora!- Grito nozomi y los lobos empezaron a atarcarla por todos lados, Ella estaba quieta con los ojos cerrados, De pronto abrió sus ojos en un movimiento maestro acabo con todos solo con sus garras, Luego lamio sus manos llenas de sangre

-¡Bien!... Ahora vienes tu- Decia ella y una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su boca, Se acercaba a él y el salía corriendo

-Imposible que me alcance con esta velocidad- Decía Nozomi y corría a toda la velocidad

-Jaja… Creías que dejaría escapar a mi presa- Decía Yuuki y volaba por encima de él, Una daga llego a él estomago de Nozomi y el dejo de correr

-D-Detente- Suplicaba Nozomi

-¿Detenerme?... ¡Pero si esto recién empieza!- Decía ella y hacia unas pequeñas heridas en sus manos- ¿Tu para que quieres mi sangre?

-N-No lo sabes… T-Tu sangre es cura..tiva- Decía Nozomi botando sangre por la boca- Con una gota de sangre puedes dejar a un vampiro satisfecho-

-Gracias Nozomi… Por esta valiosa información te dejare vivir- Le deba una gota de sangre- Y no te vuelvas a acercar hacia acá ¿Escuchaste?

-¿E-Eh?- Dijo Yui que estaba escondida en un arbusto, Luego se tapó la boca

Yuuki miro el obscuro cielo y la luna que estaba roja

-Luna roja… Típico, Yui- Le decía a la chica la cual estaba temblando-¿Tiemblas por ver esto?... Vaya chica…- Miraba hacia los arbustos y ella tembló mas todavía

-Y-Yo solo me preocupe por verte salir así… ¡Perdón!- Trato de correr pero Yuuki se lo impedido

-¿A dónde vas?... ¿Por qué no te quedas a ver un poco más?... Si quieres puedo masacrarlos ¿Te parece bien?- De pronto salen hombre lobos con sed de sangre y vampiros sin previo aviso… Vampiros los cuales no podían saciar su sed, Hombre lobos y vampiros se lanzaban sobre Yuuki, Ignorando a Yui

-¡YUUKI!-Gritaba Yui, Mientras que veía que Yuuki desaparecía debajo de toda eso, Empezó a llorar, Pero no por pena, Si no por rabia ya que no pudo salvarla

-No llores pequeña estúpida- Esa voz provenía de ese montón de cuerpos amontonados

/Pov Yui/

Veía que debajo de ellos había un gran charco de sangre… ¿Era posible que ella tuviera tanta sangre?... No… La sangre de ella es negra no roja.., De pronto el montón de los hombres lobo comenzaron a aullar y quejarse… Los vampiros igualmente comenzaron a quejarse, Y de adentro una luz obscura tan negra como el mismo negro comenzaba a brillar

-Y-Yuuki?- Pregunte yo, ya que Yuuki no podría ser que ella fuera la que emitiera esa luz… Me equivoque ella estaba sangrando por todas partes… Esas alas estaban cubiertas de un líquido rojo… Tan rojo como en las puntas

/Pov Natural/

-Yui… ¿Pensabas que iba a morir por tan poca- Su voz fue callada cuando vio que uno le había hecho un corte muy profundo al lado de su estómago-… Vámonos Yui

-P-Pero tus heridas… ¡Como podrás caminar?!- Preguntaba Yui mientras que Yuuki sudaba por el dolor intenso que sentía… Ella podía curar sus heridas, Pero no las hechas por "sobre-humanos" y eso le preocupaba, Ya que esta vez sí que fue profunda

-¿Q-Quien te… Dijo que…Cami..nariamos?- Agarro en forma de princesa a Yui y volaba hacia la casa-Uff…

-¿Estas bien Yuuki-San?- Pregunto Yui preocupada, Ya que como veía Yuuki estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y cada vez sudaba más y mas

-Solo no mires abajo- Dijo Yuuki y como Yui no obedeció miro hacia abajo y veía como "Criaturas de toda las razas" buscaban a la proveniente de esa sangre, Saltaban tratando de morder a Yuuki pero no lo conseguían Yui dio un grito cuando vio que una pequeña criatura casi mordía a Yuuki- ¡Te dije que no miraras hacia abajo!-

Cuando llegaron a la mansión todas miraban a Yui la cual estaba sana y salva, En cambio Yuuki estaba pálida, Sudada y con una gran herida en el lado derecho de su estomago

-¿Estas bien Neko-Chan?-Pregunto Raito con una sonrisa

-Si…- Sin decir más subió a la habitación de Yui y ahí vio que Cordelia llegaba y le preguntaba

_-¿Por qué no la dejaste morir ahí?-_

-Porque ella es mi hermana… Y- No pudo continuar por que callo desmayada

/Pov Yui/

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo, Ahí dentro en mi habitación esta mi "Hermana" casi muerta, Cuando entre vi a Yuuki en mi cama desmayada… Un pánico me invadió, En mi maleta siempre llevaba un botiquín, Lo saque y trate de parar la hemorragia… Lo logre… Su sangrado se detuvo y empezó a sudar menos… Pero lo que parecía era que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, La veía moviéndose incómodamente y respirando agitadamente… Quise despertarla pero no… ¿Y si intentaba matarme?

_*__Sueño de Yuuki__*_

_Estaba corriendo por unos pasillos oscuros, Detrás mío venia un chica con una daga, Sus ojos eran Rojos y su cabello negro… Quería asesinarme._

_**-¡Qué diablos quieres! – **__Le pregunte ya que ella se acercaba muy rápidamente… Seguí corriendo ella no me respondía y me miraba fijamente…Después de estar corriendo por lo menos 1 hora, Vi que en un cuarto había luz, Una luz muy brillante, Detrás de una puerta… Entre y encontré corazones con etiquetas_

_**-Quiero tu corazón y tus alas… A si estaremos juntas para siempre- **__Decía una voz, Una voz extrañamente familiar… _

_Podría ser que a mí en un tiempo me borraron una parte de memoria… Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, Cuando siento que algo frio cortaba mi piel _

_**-¿Quién eres?- **__Pregunte con temor en la voz_

_**-**__**Nfu~ Soy la locura que habita dentro de ti, Soy la sed de sangre que ocultas, Soy tu lado más cruel…-**__ Esa era Yo?..._

_*__Fin del sueño__*_

/Pov Yuuki/

Estaba despierta, Mejor dicho Yui al parecer me había despertado

-Y-Yuuki, Me duele- Yui se quejaba, Yo tenía agarrado su brazo izquierdo, Solté rápidamente su brazo, ¿Y mi herida?... ¿Por qué no duele ya?, Al parecer alguien la había curado muy bien

-Gracias Yui- Abrase a Yui por impulso

*Flash back*

-Yuuki… Hermanita estas bien- Preguntaba una chica de más o menos 5 años, Curaba a una chica la cual estaba llena de heridas en los brazos y el estomago

-Sí, Yui… Si estoy bien… Gracias-

-Rayos… Otra vez peleaste con esas chicas ¿Cierto?...¿Porque fue esta vez…-

-…- Yuuki guardo silencio no quería decirle la verdad, Sufriría todo por tratar de que Yui fuera feliz ahí con ella

-Bien si no me quieres decir no me digas… Pero deja de entrometerte en peleas, Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti-Decía Yui y a abrazaba

-Yo también te quiero Yui- Correspondí el abrazo

*Fin de flash back*

-¿Y-Yuuki-San?-Decía Yui muy temblorosa, Estaba asustada

-Gracias por curarme la herida, Ahora me voy… Adiós-Dije y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, Estaba muy débil, Había perdido mucha sangre, Estando en la puerta una voz a mi espalda me hizo girarme… Era ese chico albino

-¿Qué quieres albino?- Pregunte a la que él me agarro de las manos y me empujo a una muralla-Ya veo… ¿Sangre no es así?-

-¿Por qué demonios no puedo controlar esta sed?, ¿Qué me pasa?- Pregunto, O más bien me grito

-Mi sangre es pura, No como Cordelia, Ella es un demonio, Pero… Hizo un pacto con Karl Heinz y su sangre se volvió roja…-Le explique, Quería que me soltara me estaba apretando muy fuerte las manos de seguro ya las tenía rojas-…¿Me puedes soltar ya?- No me respondía… En cambio… Lamio mi cuello-O-Oye- Trate de zafarme, Ya sabía lo que vendría después de esto y ¡Bingo! Clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, Dolió, Dolió y mucho

-Es… Deliciosa para ser de este color… Bien… Por alguna razón ya no quiero más, Pero lo mejor será que te cuides, Todos estamos así por tu olor, Y no se reprimirán más- Dijo el albino y me soltó, Me toque en donde Subaru me había mordido… Esta sensación de dolor no era más que otra que sumare a mi gran repertorio

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muy Happy!

Bye~ .Yui21


End file.
